It Cant Rain All The Time
by A.W.M
Summary: A story about Sarah after Eric returns to Shelly in the afterlife, and her difficulty letting go. Set to the song It Can't Rain All The Time by Jane Siberry.


_We walked the narrow path,_

_beneath the smoking skies._

_Sometimes you can barely tell the difference_

_between darkness and light._

_Do you have faith_

_in what we believe?_

_The truest test is when we cannot,_

_when we cannot see._

Sarah walked through the alley, holding her skateboard against her chest. She had no idea why she'd hung onto that thing, but on some level knew it was because of Eric and Shelly.

She'd ridden her skateboard to their loft countless times. She felt a wave of grief wash over her as she remembered them.

She entered the graveyard, and took note of the Crow sitting atop Eric's grave.

"Maybe it's.. just a coincidence." She said aloud, sounding more like she were trying to convince herself than anything else. She looked at the flowers in her hand, and sighed, walking across the small graveyard, and stopping infront of Eric and Shelly's graves. She kneeled infront of Shelly's and set down a small bouquet of dark, black roses.

Sarah blinked back the tears that threatened to sting her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

"I dont think I'll ever get over you two." She said, leaning across Shelly's grave and setting a single black rose on Eric's grave. She placed a hand on his headstone.

"Eric... I miss you, Eric. You too, Shelly." She said, letting the tears slide down her cheeks. She slumped over, sobbing soundlessly over their graves.

_I hear pounding feet in the,_

_in the streets below, and the,_

_and the women crying and the,_

_and the children know that there,_

_that there's something wrong,_

_and it's hard to belive that love will prevail._

She heard the sound of shoes hitting the concrete of the alley, but ignored it. Wiping the tears of mourning away from her eyes, as the distant sound of thunder roared, as if an introduction for the coming rain.

It hit the ground around her, rolling across the grass in torrents. It pooled in the concrete holes of the alley, and she stood unmovingly as her clothes and hair went from damp to soaked through.

It always rained there. It always rained everywhere.

It poured steadily now, and she frowned.

"Later." She said, walking across the grass, and back into the alley, setting the skateboard on the ground, and rode it silently towards the street.

_Oh it won't rain all the time._

_The sky won't fall forever._

_And though the night seems long,_

_your tears won't fall forever._

_Oh, when I'm lonely,_

_I lie awake at night_

_and I wish you were here._

_I miss you._

_Can you tell me_

_is there something more to belive in?_

_Or is this all there is?_

She skateboarded to the hot dog stand, and took her usual seat, next to Abrecht.

"Hungry?" He asked, it was the customary question asked when she sat down.

"You buyin'?" She asked, as per usual.

"I'm buying." He said, giving her a smile.

It was October 30th.

Devil's Night.

And the fun had yet to begin.

Abrecht practically drentched his hot dog in mustard and onions, and Sarah couldnt help but smile.

She was so used to that by now, but the simple familiar gesture put a smile on her face.

Sarah picked up her hot dog by the bun, and applied ketchup to it underneath the hot dog, a habit she'd picked up from Abrecht.

"Onions?" Abrecht asked her teasingly.

"I'll pass." She answered with a smile.

They finished their food, and Abrecht offered her a ride, which she accepted greatully.

He dropped her off at her mother's home, and she climbed out of the cop car.

"Later." She said, leaning over and bending down by the open window.

"See ya' later." Abrecht said, nodding at her, and waiting for her to step back before driving off.

She hugged her skateboard close to her chest, and glanced at the streets that were covered with water now, before walking back inside the house.

"Where've you been?" Darla asked, as she walked inside.

"Out." Sarah answered smuggly.

After Eric's visit, Darla had attempted to straigten out, but had been doing a tough job of it so far. Sarah wasnt making it any easier, and she knew it. She had to give her mom credit, though. Kicking the drugs was hard enough without her making it more difficult.

"Out where?" Darla asked again.

Sarah rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the question and left her skateboard by the door, walking towards her room.

"Answer me!" Darla demanded.

Still Sarah ignored her, walking inside her room, shutting the door, then twisting the lock.

She pulled off her wet clothes and pulled on a pair of shorts and an oversized tee shirt, leaving her discarded clothes on the floor in a pile, before flipping back her covers and climbing underneath them.

She rested her head on the pillow, her head swimming with thoughts of her lost loved ones.

'Cant rain all the time...' The song played inside her head, the melody keeping Eric and Shelly inside her head.

Sarah turned on her side, starring at the wall, several tears slipped down her cheeks, as she wondered why.

Why Eric and Shelly had to taken from her so abruptly?

Why Eric had to come back only to be ripped from her so suddenly?

Why everything had to be so hard?

Why she had to miss them so much?

...so much...

_In the pounding feet, in the,_

_In the streets below, and the,_

_And the window breaks and,_

_And a woman falls, there's,_

_There's something wrong, it's,_

_It's so hard to belive that love will prevail._

She'd loved them, only to lose them.

It seemed those she got close to seemed to die.

Damn this wretched celebration of flames, and violence and murder.

She heard the sound of Darla's footsteps coming towards the door, and she heard the knocking against the wooden door.

"Sarah?" Darla asked.

Sarah didnt answer, she closed her eyes, pretending she was asleep.

Maybe if she pretended long enough, she would actually fall asleep.

_Oh it won't rain all the time._

_The sky won't fall forever._

_And though the night seems long,_

_your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall_

_forever._

Tears continued to roll down her cheeks, despite her eyes being shut tightly.

She sobbed.

She hurt.

She cried.

There were many nights where she cried until no more tears would flow, and she simply fell asleep.

She missed them both so much.

They'd been the only family she'd ever known, the only people she'd ever truly loved, the only people that had ever truly treated her like she was worth a damn.

_Last night I had a dream._

_You came into my room,_

_you took me into your arms._

_Whispering and kissing me,_

_and telling me to still belive._

_But then the emptiness of a burning sea against which we see_

_our darkest of sadness._

Sarah drifted into a restless sleep.

She tossed, and she turned. Still unable to get Eric or Shelly out of her head, even in sleep.

"Sarah."

She heard his voice.

She heard Eric's voice, calling her name.

"Sarah."

His voice called again, this time more urgent, more insistant.

"Eric?" She asked, searching out for him in the darkness.

"Sarah!"

"Eric!"

She saw him then.

Like he used to be, without all the makeup, though she would have recognized him with or without him.

Her eyes sought out for Shelly, but she could not find her, the young woman she'd come to love as a sister.

Sarah threw her arms around Eric, holding him close to her.

"Eric, I missed you." She whispered, as his arms wrapped around her, holding her in an equally tight embrace.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she'd missed him so much.

"I missed you, too, Sarah." He said.

Tears flowed from her eyes, and they did not go unnoticed by Eric.

"Sarah, dont cry." He said, wiping away her tears.

"Don't leave again," Sarah said.

"The people you love never truly leave you, as long as you keep them in your head, and in your heart." Eric told her, giving her a familiar smile.

She let go of him, and he continued to smile at her. She smiled back, and then he was gone.

_Until I felt safe and warm._

_I fell asleep in your arms._

_When I awoke I cried again for you were gone._

_Oh, can you hear me?_

Sarah opened her eyes, "Eric!" She asked, sitting up in bed.

He was no where in sight.

It had only been a dream.

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

It had felt so real.

He'd been here.

She could **feel** him.

Once again, tears streamed down her cheeks and feel, staining the collar of her tee shirt.

"Eric.." She sobbed. "Can you hear me?"

_It won't rain all the time._

_The sky won't fall forever._

_And though the night seems long,_

_your tears won't fall forever._

_It won't rain all the time_

_The sky won't fall forever._

_And though the night seems long,_

_your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall,_

_your tears won't fall_

_forever._

**x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3**

**Annoying Author's Note:**

**I had originally intended for this to be a one shot...**

**but...**

**if you like it.**

**And you want me to write more...**

**I have ideas.**

**I really enjoyed writing this, but if it's horrible and needs to be shot, I wont write more, even though I'd like to.**


End file.
